


Just Say Yes!

by Blossomdail



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt, au swan queen, hs au swan queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomdail/pseuds/Blossomdail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Propt: Teen SQ AU where Emma takes Regina to prom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Say Yes!

It took her weeks to convince her to go. Regina just wasn’t the party type. But come on, it was prom. Emma had tried a bunch of ways of asking her before she said yes. 

Personally, her favorite was when she baked cupcakes all by herself and wrote the words ‘Prom?’ on them. She worked really hard. It was the third try, right after the giant teddy bear holding up a card that said 'Will you go to prom with me?’

Then came the balloons. Finally, she got Regina to say yes when she wrote her a very heartfelt song. But if she was being honest, she thought Regina only said yes so Emma would stop asking. 

Emma understood where Regina was coming from. Regina liked to stay in and study or watch cheesy movies and eat popcorn with her dad. She never once been to a real high school dance.

“It’s a dance,” Emma said after the first time Regina said no. “Not party." 

"Basically the same thing,” Regina waved her off. 

The nerve of that girl. 

But it didn’t matter. Because now Emma was getting into her little bug to pick up her girlfriend and it was too late to back out now. She hoped. 

Regina’s house wasn’t that far away, but it felt like a life time. When she did finally get to the HUGE house at the richer parts of Storybrooke, her nerves were killing her. She checked her make up and then scolded herself. She was Emma Swan. She did not get nervous. 

Get it together, Swan, she thought, getting out of the car and walking to the door. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and knocked on the door. 

Regina’s dad answered and Emma couldn’t have been more glad. Normally it was dads who were the scariest, but Regina’s mom was the scariest woman she had ever met. 

“Hello, Emma.” He smiled brightly at her. 

“Hello, Sir,” Emma said respectfully.

“Please, dear, we been over this. It’s Henry.” He opened the door a bit so Emma could walk in. “Regina will be down in a minute. She’s still doing her finishing touches.”

Emma nodded in understanding and an awkward silence fell over them. She fiddled with her dress and wondered where Regina’s mom was.

As if she read her thoughts, Cora arrived into the living room with a camera in hand. “I couldn’t find the camera,” she said in a way of explaining. She spotted Emma and smiled. “Emma, dear, it’s so nice to see you.”

She didn’t believe it, but Emma said anyway, “Thank you, ma'am. It’s nice to see you, too.”

Just then, Regina came downstairs and Emma was glad for the distraction.

When she saw Regina, it was hard to breathe. It was like the first time Emma saw Regina. She looked beautiful in a short but not too short black dress that flowed out at the knees. Her heels were a few inches and her makeup was done beautifully.

Emma felt like a homeless person in her white short dress. Even though it was long sleeves, she still wore her favorite leather jacket.

“You look beautiful,” Emma whispered to her girlfriend as Cora made them stand for pictures.

“Thank you. You don’t look too bad yourself.”

——- 

“Emma, let’s dance." 

"No." 

"Come on. The only reason we are here at this stupid thing is because of you." 

Emma sighed loudly but smiled and stood. "Fine, but it’s not my fault if I step on your feet." 

Regina laughed and grabbed Emma’s hand. Together they walked towards the dance floor. 

It felt right, Regina decided as they swayed to the soft music. Emma’s hand felt perfect in hers. It was like their bodies were made for each other. 

Okay, probably not, but it felt like it. 

"Want to get some punch?” Emma asked, breathless after dancing to three songs. 

Regina nodded. She was quite thirsty, As they got the drinks, they announced prom queen and king. 

Regina felt her mouth drop and she turned to Emma. They clasped hands and slowly walked towards the stage, the crowd screaming behind them. 

“Our first ever same sex couple for prom queens are Emma Swan and Regina Mills!" 

As the crown settled over her head, Regina was glad she said yes after all.


End file.
